The Test: A Star Wars the Clone Wars Fanfic:
by 13GaladrielofLorien
Summary: Barriss and her two best friends Ahsoka Tano and Coryn Reyhal along with Barriss's secret crush Dan Greenstar are sent on a training mission on Felucia. Little do they know the dangers and temptations that await them there. I'm planning on doing some pairing with Barriss and Dan, but there won't be any sort of explicit romance. I'm rating it T just in case.


**The Test; A Star Wars Fanfic:**

**Chapter 1:**  
**The Assignment:**  
"Barriss!" I looked up from my work. I had been sorting various herbs in the Jedi temple infirmary. I turned around to face the person who interrupted my work. "What?!" I asked, slightly annoyed. When I saw who it was my annoyance went away. It was my three best friends, Coryn Reyhal a particularly round twi'lek, Ahsoka Tano a young Togruta, and Dan Greenstar a red headed human. "We thought we might find you here." Said Dan. I smiled. I have been training to be a healer ever since I was accepted by Master Luminara as a padawan learner. "We have good news, the Jedi counsel has summoned us. We don't know why yet but we know it is important." Coryn said. "O.K" I said "Let's go then!" With one more longing glance at the herbs still waiting to be sorted I got up and left the room. On The way out I noticed a medical droid. "Hey!" I said " There are some herbs that need to be sorted in the infirmary." The droid started to respond but I was already running after Ahsoka, Coryn, and Dan, yelling at them to slow down. When I caught up, I slowed down marveling for the millionth time at the beautiful temple that is my home. Suddenly I noticed that Dan's hand was brushing mine. A feeling almost like being hit by a blaster bolt set on stun coursed through my body. I blushed a dark shade of green and moved away from him. Dan looked a little disappointed but he still smiled at me. When I saw he was no longer looking at me, I stared at him. I took in the sight of his curly red red hair and blue eyes. Dan allways wears a brown cloak like many Jedi padawans, but underneath he wears a blue shirt and tan pants. Unlike me, Dan is a human. He was taken to the Jedi temple by Obi-Wan Kenobi. Dan looks up to Obi Wan like a father. He was disappointed when Adi Galia chose him as apprentice instead of Obi-Wan, but he has never let that get in the way of his training. I continued staring at Dan until I ran into a pillar. I fell to the ground, much to the amusement of a group of younglings. I groaned. "Barriss! Are you alright?" Asked Ahsoka. I nodded as I picked myself up. She knew it was not like me to be clumsy. "Are you sure?" She asked. Her voice was concerned. "Yes." I said "I'm just a little tired. The council's chamber was right ahead. I set off at a fast pace with the others keeping up easily. As we walked into the chamber the Jedi masters looked up from their discussion. "You requested our presence, masters?" I said, as politely as I could. "Yes, padawan. An important test we have for you." Responded master Yoda. "It is time for your first mission without your masters." Master Windu continued. "It will assess your skills with your lightsaber and the force. It will also test your resistance to temptation. " Master Yoda informed us on more details "Journey to the Felucia system, you will. Journey to the capital Kway Teo to find your starship you will. Difficult, the journey will be. May the force be with you, padawans. Leave now, you may." Dan, Ahsoka, Coryn, and I bowed to the Jedi masters and left the room. "Well," I said "Let's go pack." When we got to the living quarters Ahsoka and Coryn split off. "We need to go by the main hall to pick up something from our masters." Stated Ahsoka Dan and I walked down the hall together. An uncomfortable silence followed. At last Dan broke the quiet. "I'm sorry about earlier I should have asked." I looked down, slightly embarrassed. "May I?" He asked. I stopped walking. Dan moved in front of me. I closed my eyes. I was feeling very uncomfortable. I reopened my eyes and looked up then down. Dan took that as a nod and held both of my hands. I quickly twisted my wrists so that he was holding onto nothing and ran down the hall into my chamber. I fell onto my bed and started crying. I had finally realized why Dan had been acting so strange lately. "He likes me!" I thought. I went over to the area of my room where I store my herbs. As I opened the chest, the bitter-sweet scent of herbs drifted out. I set to work choosing herbs to bring on the mission. Working with herbs has always had a calming effect on me. Soon I was able to think clearly. After packing up herbs, polishing my lightsaber and repairing a few dings, I packed my clothes I use for missions and left the room, determined not to like Dan back. On the way to the cafeteria, I ran into my master Luminara Unduli. "Congratulations, my padawan!" She said, smiling. I smiled back. "Thanks master! I'm on my way to the cafeteria to have dinner, are you heading my way?" I asked. "Of course!" We walked together toward the noise in the room down the hall. After a while Luminara said "Are you alright?" She had noticed my silence Even though I am known to be quiet, I always have at least one thing to say to my master. "Yes" I said. I felt her trying to question me with the force. I retaliated and kept her from finding out what was going on.. "Bariss! I am trying to help!" I couldn't help but stop resisting, so I told my master what was going on. "Well, it's about Dan." I said. "I have found out that he likes me and I'm afraid that I might like him back." Luminara did not look mad at all. "This is one of the reasons the Jedi counsil are sending you on your mission. Attachment can be very dangerous when it becomes two strong. Many a Jedi have turned to the dark side due to attachment." It was then I understood. "So this is the temptation I will be facing?" Luminara nodded "Yes, padawan, you must be strong." We walked into the cafeteria and sat down to eat. Dinner that night was baked dru'un slices in fish sauce. I sat down next to Ahsoka and set to eating the vegetables. Ahsoka grimaced as she swallowed her dinner. "Ewww!" She said "Why did they have to make dru'n? Not everyone likes it!" I smiled but said nothing. For a Jedi, Ahsoka is a very picky eater.  
Coryn and Dan sat down across the table from Ahsoka and I. "Hi!" They said in unison. Ahsoka giggled. Coryn's plate was covered with dru'un. When Coryn noticed Ahsoka looking at him, he made a big show about how much he enjoyed eating the dru'n. In minutes his plate was empty and he was looking expectantly at Ahsoka's plate. "Please?" He asked, gesturing toward Ahsoka"s still full plate. Ahsoka needed no further prompting. She shoved the slimy vegetables onto his plate. When he finished his dinner he announced "I need to go to pack for the mission." He stood up and left. "Me too" said Ahsoka. She stood up and followed Coryn, leaving Dan and I alone. "I spoke with Obi-Wan about what happened today. Believe it or not, he actually was in a similar situation" I could tell he was having a hard time communicating what he wanted to say without anyone in the room being suspicious. Before He could say any more I interrupted. "Why don't we talk in my room." "Oh yes, of course." He said. We quietly walked to my room. When we entered my room, Dan relaxed. "I have decided to resist the temptation and not love you any more." He said quietly. I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. "Why?" I asked, my voice broke. Dan looked pained "I don't want to." He said. "But it will destroy us if I do." I nodded and Dan smiled, trying to cheer me up. "Goodbye" He said, then he left. I sat down on my bed. As soon as his footsteps had faded to the point that I could not hear them the tears came. I thought of the way he smiles at me and how he would never love me. I thought of how I felt when his hand brushed mine. Finally the tears were gone and I could cry no more. I found myself falling into a deep, dark and dreamless sleep. My heart had broken for the first time. Little did I know it was the first of many.


End file.
